Near Death Experience
by Coffeeskater
Summary: AU in which Yang is a professional and fairly well known longboarder for sector 9 and Blake is an aspiring author with a massive gay crush on the rider. One day while out shopping Yang saves her life but also kinda runs her over.


"Don't forget the milk and bread. We're running low."

"Alright. Anything else I should pick up while I'm out?"

"No that's everything thank you Blake."

"You're welcome." Blake hung up on her roommate and sighed. It was a sunny and bright day, not a cloud in the sky yet Blake couldn't have been in a worse mood. Another published had turned down her book just this morning. That was the third one just this week.

Pocketing her phone and pulling her sunglasses off her shirt collar she slid them onto her nose and started walking towards the grocery store. She clicked her iPod on, soft classical music filling her ears. She had been spending so much time moping about the apartment that her roommate Weiss had finally kicked her out saying "at least go to the store and pick up some groceries, you haven't left the apartment in three days, you need fresh air." Blake knew Weiss meant well but the young woman wasn't exactly subtle or tactile.

The past month had been rough. Blake had just finished writing her book and had been shopping it out to various publishers. None of whom wanted her book. The stress and disappointment had obviously been affecting her. Even Ruby, Weiss's kind-hearted but often oblivious girlfriend had noticed the changes.

Blake was so lost in thought she didn't hear the warning shouts, she did hear the loud blaring horn of a large flatbed truck heading straight for her. She froze, golden eyes wide open, unable to move or speak.

Suddenly the air was knocked out of her lungs as something plowed into her sideways. The world became a blur as she shot sideways, what felt like arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand on the back of her head. She hit the ground hard, skidding along until her back collided with something. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. There was a shattering and cracking noise behind her. The iron grip around her loosened, the hand still cradling her head holding her gently. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she struggled to breathe. She couldn't get any air and she slowly slipped into a panic. Her ear buds were pulled out and a soothing voice took over the classic music.

"Hey, hey, relax don't cry. You're okay, you're just fine, you just had the wind knocked out of you, it'll pass, try not to panic." A warm palm rested carefully on her chest, thumb rubbing soothing circles against her collar bone. Gasping for breath Blake slowly opened her eyes, meeting gentle violet surrounded by a halo of gold. The woman smiled. "Hey there, you're doing great!" A few tears leaked out and the woman reached up and wiped them away. "I know it's scary you can't breathe but I promise you're just fine." Blake focused on her words and her chest heaved once more and suddenly she sucked in a large gulp of air. Gasping she sucked air in greedily. The woman grinned and slowly helped Blake sit up. "There you go, just breathe, you're okay." Focusing on her breathing helped and the woman sat by her the whole time. People started gathering around the two of them and Blake's eyes flickered from face to face.

The woman stood and started ushering people away telling them that they were both fine and requesting some space. The people slowly trickled away and she bent back down and offered her hand. "Your still shaking, c'mon let me get you a coffee or something." Blake took the offered hand and stood shakily. "I don't live too far from here, we'll be away from prying eyes, I mean if you're okay going to a total strangers home."

Blake smiled a bit at that. The woman looked shy suddenly. "Well, maybe if I got a name." The blonde blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh my bad I'm so sorry." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Yang." Blake eyes widened and she took a step back in her shock. She wobbled and Yang quickly grabbed her hands and held her steady. How on earth had Blake not recognized her before? The woman holding onto her was Yang Xiao Long, One of the youngest and most talented professional longboards. Blake had a massive crush on the woman and she hadn't even recognized her. Yang was looking at her worriedly. Blake steadied herself and she slowly let go.

"Oh my god you're Yang Xiao Long." Yang smiled and laughed a little.

"Uh yeah, though I have to admit that's the first time I've gotten that reaction." Blake blushed.

"Sorry." Yang waved her off with a large grin.

"It's totally fine. You're actually only like, the sixth or something person to actually recognize me. You don't ride do you?" Blake shook her head.

"No uh, but one of my friends Sun does. He wouldn't shut up about you and I got curious so I looked you up and uh… the stuff you do is just really…." Blake made a gesture with her hands miming her mind getting blown. Yang laughed and grinned at that.

"Well thank you. It took a lot of cuts and bruises and wrecked boards to get…" Yang trailed off, her violet eyes widening she whipped around and stared at the road, her jaw dropping. Blake followed her line of sight and saw the splinters and wooden pieces littering the ground. There was two loose wheels and a piece of metal laying amongst the wood splinters. Slowly Blake realized what had happened.

Yang had obviously plowed into her, bailing off her board and tackling her out of the way of the truck. The truck had run over her board, reducing it to nothing more than firewood. Blake felt guilt wash over her. She risked a glance at Yang who was still staring at the wreckage. Yang moved slowly and bent picking up the two wheels. She looked around and found the other two. Scooping them up as well she inspected them. Blake stood nervously.

"I'm really sorry…" Yang started, like she had completely forgotten Blake was even there. She shrugged and smiled a little.

"It's alright, it's not like this was my first wreck. It wasn't my favorite either so it's alright. I can always get another made. Plus the wheels are salvageable so you know, not a total loss." Sighing yang shrugged and smiled at her. "No use moping about it! So how do you feel about that coffee? Unless you're feeling better and you'd rather not."

Blake shook her head. "No uhm… I'd like that." Yang grinned.

"Alright then, this way." Yang started walking with Blake next to her. "SO you know I never actually got the name of the beautiful young woman whose life I just saved." Blake blushed at the compliment.

"Blake."

"Blake…. That's a really pretty name." Yang smiled and Blake blushed even harder. She was tempted to pinch herself to see if this was a dream. Not only had her celebrity crush just saved her life, she was going back to her place for coffee and she thought she was pretty. Secretly Blake thought this sounded like a poorly written YA novel. It was too good to be true. Yang asked her what Blake did for a living on the way home and other various questions.

Yang was true to her word, her apartment being not farther than a ten minute walk. Unlocking her front door Yang shouldered it open and went straight to the kitchen. Dumping the wheels on the counter Blake stood just inside the doorway, taking in the small apartment. Directly in front of her was the living room which had a decently sized TV, a coffee table that was littered with various controllers, used dishes and a few magazines. All along the walls were dynamic shots of Yang longboarding. There was a hall leading off on the right which Blake assumed led to her bedroom. There were no less than seven longboards littered about the room, some leaning against walls, others on the floor or even one in a glass case affixed to the wall.

Blake stepped forward to get a closer look. It was more battered than the rest, the graphic nearly gone with only fragments here and there.

"That was my first longboard." Yang said behind her. Blake jumped and spun around to see Yang standing behind her with two steaming mugs. She had a soft smile. "My younger sister got it for me on my birthday. She saved up for like five months to get me that. I got sponsored riding her. Now she has a place of honor."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Most people don't" Yang said shrugging and handing her one mug. "She's two years younger than me and still in school. I prefer to keep her away from the media circus."

"Why are you telling me?"

Yang smiled and gestured towards the couch. "Because you don't seem like the kind of person to go running around gossiping. And I like you." Blake smiled and sat on the couch, her back against the armrest, facing Yang who copied her.

"You're right. I really don't gossip." Yang was about to reply before the front door banged open.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS AFTER ALL MY HARDWORK!" Blake looked startled and Yang shook her head.

"Hey Ruby what's got you all worked up over there little sis?"

"Ruby?" Blake asked. Yang nodded. Before Blake could say anything else Ruby came stomping into the room. She stopped dead upon seeing Blake.

"Blake?" It was Yang's turn to look surprised.

"Wait you two know each other?" Yang looked between the both of them.

Ruby laughed and cleared a spot on the coffee table sitting down facing the both of them. "She's Weiss's roommate." Yang's eyed widened.

"Holy crap." Blake sat silent. She was still trying to process everything. She rubbed her temples. "Well then…. So uh... Ruby what was all the noise all about?"

Ruby groaned. "Mrs. Dall gave me a b- on my report. I spent literally three days on that thing." Yang smiled sympathetically.

"Too bad kiddo. Just means next time you gotta knock her socks off." Ruby looked up a determined glint in her eye. "Uh oh." Yang laughed.

"Yeah! I'm gonna start my next one right now!" Ruby dashed off down the hall a door slamming.

Yang laughed and looked back at Blake. "Sorry..."

Blake shook her head. "No it's fine. I got used to her hyperactivity a while back. I have no idea how Weiss handles her." Yang grinned at that.

"Yeah, she's a bundle of perpetual energy. Even in the morning. I have no idea how she does it." Blake laughed.

Yang suddenly got a serious look about her as she studied Blake. Blake felt nervous for some reason. "I don't mean to be too forward, Ruby's always telling me I am, but, would you considering going out to dinner with me this Saturday?" Blake's eyes widened. Was she…? It couldn't be.

"Uh… like a date?" Yang bit her lip but nodded. Biting her lip to stifle a massive grin Blake nodded. "I'd like that." Yang's grin could have power the entire city for a month it was so bright.

"Awesome!" Yang laughed and Blake couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. The blonde looked at her and set her coffee mug on the coffee table. "I'm going to push my luck here, and feel free to smack me if I'm being too forward but I would really really like to kiss you right now."

Blake blushed and her breath caught in her throat. This is not how she saw her day going at all. Setting her mug down as well she blushed and ducked her head down, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. Sucking in a deep breath Blake looked up shyly and gave the woman across from her a shaky smile. "I think I'm okay with that." Yang looked absolutely delighted and Blake figured it was worth it right then and there.

The Rider shifted closer, so closer her legs brushed against Blake's setting her heart racing already. "Are you sure?" Blake nodded carefully. Yang's right hand came up and cupped her cheek, the other resting on her hip. She slowly leaned in and drew Blake closer. Blake's eyes slid shut and her breath caught in her chest in anticipation.

Yang softly pressed their lips together in a warm and soft kiss. Blake wasted no time in kissing her back. The kiss was relatively chaste and Yang was pulling away much too soon in Blake's opinion. Opening her eyes found happy violet staring back at her and a delighted grin. Blake mirrored it. Yang sat back and Blake was tempted to snuggle into the rider. She had been so warm.

"Aw crap!" Yang cursed. "It's like, 4 I have to be at a shoot in half an hour." Yang threw her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry I totally lost track of time."

"It's alright." Blake stood and Yang grabbed a random board and a pair of gloves.

"I'm so sorry I would love to spend more time getting to know you and aww damn it I totally forgot about this stupid thing."

"Really Yang, its fine." Yang smiled She opened the door and shouted a warning back at Ruby before closing it. They rode the elevator down and Yang hopped from foot to foot agitatedly. Once outside Yang let her board drop and started pulling on her gloves.

"So I'll pick you up at six on Saturday?" Blake nodded.

"Sounds perfect. What should I wear?" Yang looked pensive for a moment. "whatever you like, I know this really nice Italian restaurant?" She looked unsure and Blake nodded.

"Sounds excellent. I'll see you Saturday." Yang grinned and gave her the thumbs up. Yang turned to start in the opposite direction but Blake stopped her with a hand on her arm. Leaning up on her tip toes Blake pressed a small kiss to the rider's cheek, blushing. She pressed a piece of paper into her palm, her address and number written on it.

Turning she hurried away, a small smile tugging at her lips. It was silent for a few moments before Yang shouted "Saturday!" behind her and Blake couldn't help but smile widely.

She would have to thank Weiss for forcing her out today. It had nearly cost her her life, but on the other hand, it had gotten her a date with Yang. There was No way Weiss was going to believe this.


End file.
